


Help

by marshalofthesovietunion (orphan_account)



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Overwatch (Video Game), Papers Please (Video Game), Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Need ideas for writing, Status Updates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marshalofthesovietunion
Summary: I'm face to face with a writing block and I need original ideas for stories.





	Help

If the summary didn’t tell you enough, I'm stuck in a rut. I need good ideas for a story but none come to mind, effectively putting me on very long creative block. I just need good ideas for stories, thats it.


End file.
